Half Prince Rising
by Dynamiccookie
Summary: People are just starting to discover children of the daedric princes and this is a story about four of them and their journey to be the champion of Azura
1. Chapter 1

Half Prince Rising

Prophecy of Azura aka Prologue

_Four shall travel to the disowned lands,_

_Shall leave their families in blood coated hands,_

_Three shall discover their family name_

_Trials shall be completed in valour and vain,_

_A sacrifice to be made in the name of truth,_

_And one will be pleased with the item of proof._

Chapter 1

Breulain Barkmire

I was tracking a deer in the forests of Falkreath. There were rumours that the assassin group known as 'The Dark Brotherhood' had a base of operations here somewhere. As I moved among the trees and bushes I saw the road dip down. In the small dip I saw a pond and a rock wall with a hole in it. In the hole I saw a black door with a skull and a handprint with… Was that blood? Bewildered I watch a man approach the door and enter. I go over to the door and listen. I can only here small cuts of their conversation.

"What news hath you?" I heard a female ask.

"…Speaking like that?... 15th century?" They paused then continued. "Anyway I killed him."

"…Sacrifice for your dad?' She asked. Sacrifice? Who were these people? I listened again.

"Yes…"

"Good... Return home to sacrifice it…" I realised that someone was coming out of the door in a minute. I raced up the path and hid in a bush. The man that came out of the door was Derllion Springbranch. He had a bounty of at least 1,000 bounty on his head in all 9 holds. I waited until he was out of sight then I called my horse. I mounted her and followed him…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Derllion Springbranch

I stand atop the cliff above the Dawnstar Quicksilver Mines. I spot my target just outside the mines but he's too far to reach. I would shoot him with my Daedric bow but it's at the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary so instead, I wait. I have been studying him for days. He goes in the mine at five in the morning and is the last to come out at eleven o'clock. It's currently five to eleven. Five minutes to go. I pull out my Daedric Mace and get prepared to jump. He comes out, speaks to the guard for about 10 minutes then walks away. First I must take out the guard. While he's talking to the guard I drop my Daedric Dagger on his head and my target begins to panic. As he is about to run away I jump down and slam my mace on top of his head. Target down. No one saw. Mission successful. I was about to return to Falkreath to tell the Dark Brotherhood that I killed the target but then I remembered that I am one of the few children of Mehrunes Dagon and every time I kill someone I must sacrifice something of theirs to him. I grab his pickaxe and return to Falkreath.

On my way to the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary I have a strange feeling that someone is watching me but I decide to ignore it. Probably just a hunter. You get lots of them in these woods, but I moved a bit quicker due to me having a bounty on my head. Even if they are hunting me, good luck getting through my FULL DAEDRIC ARMOUR! When I arrive at the Dark Brotherhood door it asks me the question that it always does. _'What is the music of life?' _I reply.

_'Silence, my brother.' _When the door opens, Astrid is waiting for the news of my latest contract.

'What news hath you?' She says

'Why are you speaking like that, what is this the fifteenth century?' I looked at her with a confused face. 'Anyway I killed him.'

'Did you get a sacrifice for your dad?' She asked

'Yes' I pulled out the pickaxe.

'Good. You may return home to sacrifice it.' I grab my bow and walk out of the sanctuary and whistled to get a cab. The man on the horse and cart appeared and instantly recognised me and tries to drive off but I shoot him in the back of the neck and take his horse. I travel all the way to Volkihar Castle and add to the collection of horses I have stolen. I go out of the stables and head up to my room in the castle and go to my hidden room. In the room there is a shine to Mehrunes Dagon and a Portal to Oblivion to visit my dad. I use a telekinesis spell on the pickaxe to make it hover above the portal. I mutter a silent pray.

_'Oh all powerful lord Mehrunes Dagon. The best Daedra lord. Please accept my offering and send this person to oblivion with his personal item. Thank you. Also can I have my own horse? I'm tired of stealing them!'_

_'DERLLION! YOU HAVE PLEASED ME ONCE AGAIN. I WILL SEND A MESSAGE TO ASTRID OF YOUR NEXT TARGET. YOU WILL FIND YOUR NEXT TARGET IN THE WOODS AROUND THE SANCTUARY. HE IS A WOOD ELF HUNTER'_

_'What is his name o' powerful master?'_

_'BREULAIN BARKMIRE…'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Breulain Barkmire

I followed him through the forests of Falkreath, making sure that I stay close enough to follow him but not too close so that he would see me. He rode through the village of Falkreath **(A:N/ How else would you describe it?) **and turnedpast Pinewatch. I saw my house, Lakeview Manor. I wondered how my husband Anoriath was doing. Derllion was heading steadily north. I saw the ruins of Helgan and heard bandits scavenging. We went through Riverwood and onto Whiterun. _Where was he going? _I wondered as I followed him north. We went past Windhelm and continued to Winterhold. Was he a mage in the college? I didn't know. I looked at the mountain tops and saw the shrine of Azura. Derllion went off the main road and rode along the coast. I saw the outline of Solitude and still we went along the coast. Eventually he stopped at a small dock, with a single row boat. I didn't see how I could follow him further without being seen so I dismounted my horse and she ran off immediately. _That's odd… _I thought. _She doesn't run off like that unless there's evil nearby. _I pushed the thought from my mind and hid in a tree and waited for him to come back. At some point I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke. Someone was shouting at me.

"What are you doing up there?" They asked, clearly furious.

"Just umm…" My mind raced trying to think of an excuse. "Hiding from a Mammoth…" I lied.

"A Mammoth? You won't find any Mammoth's here…" The man said. The man seemed nice enough. Though I didn't trust him. His eyes had a hungry look to them.

"Who are you?" I asked him, suspicious.

"Where are my manners? My name is Draiun, guardian of Volkihar Castle. Who are you?" He replied. I gave him my fake name.

"Thugor Oaklake…" I said.

"Nice to meet you Thugor. Why don't you come down from there?" He asked.

"Because… Umm…" I shrugged and climbed down. He smiled. I didn't like the look he was giving me.

"You seem lost friend… Why don't you stay at Volkihar Castle? Until that 'Mammoth' disappears…" He seemed to nervously laugh at that. I pondered at this for a bit. He had obviously seen through my lie. I decided to stall for time.

"Where is Volkihar Castle?" I asked. Draiun pointed in the direction that Derllion Springbranch had sailed off in. I could see he was that he was coming back. _I'm in trouble… _I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Derllion Springbranch

Breulain Barkmire... I'm sure I've heard that name before. Yes. He's one of the most famous hunters there is. Any animal he finds, at any angle he will find a way to shoot it right in the middle of its eyes. He will be a difficult target. I can't get him in his sleep because the Night Mother prefers them to be awake when they die. I'll have to learn about his abilities by watching him and find his weaknesses. I walked outside the castle doors and Bobus the gargoyle was standing guard. 'Hey Bobus' I said.

'Hey D! You might want to go to the docks. Draiun is having problems with some wood elf over there.'

'OK.' I walked towards the boat and sailed across. When I got there, Bobus was right. A wood elf was arguing with Draiun. But it wasn't just any wood elf. It was Breulain Barkmire! _What was he doing here?_ I go over and speak to Draiun. 'Ah Breulain what are you doing in the lands?' I looked over at Draiun and he seemed to mutter.

_'Breulain… I thought it was Thugor'_

'N-n-n-nothing s-s-s-sir' Breulain said.

'I should kill you right here, right now. You're trespassing on vampire territory. I thought _you_ especially would know about that'

'What do you m-m-m-mean especially me.' He stammered. He obviously didn't know he was a half prince. I could smell a child of Hircine from miles away. A half prince is the offspring of one of the Daedric princes and a mortal. I could tell he was afraid (Obviously) but he shouldn't be. As I recall from reading that he is one of the most fearless hunters there is. So why is he scared of one of the most dangerous assassins in all of Tamriel. I mean… who would be afraid of me? EVERYONE!

'Oh… you don't know' I drew my bow and pointed it at him. I'm not actually going to shoot but I just want to scare him. He was cowering in fear but then a female voice bellowed through the sky.

_'STOP! I demand that he be kept alive for a quest.' _The sky opened up and I saw a familiar face.

'Lady Azura!? What do I owe the pleasure of your appearance?' I said.

_'I need you two plus two others to come to my shrine to the south of Winterhold and become my champions.'_

'Ok, Lady Azura.' I bow humbly and she disappears. I turn and face Breulain 'Well I guess I'm not going to kill you then. We have a quest to for fill!' We set off. We were wondering who these other two were. I could only think of two people who it couldn't possibly not be them. Turge is one, he's going out with another Orc called Atub. He is an Orc who lives in Narzulbar. I'm good friends with him. He's the head of the Ebony mine at the stronghold. I go there a lot to buy some ebony as I need that for my armour and weapons. I have a feeling that he might be a child of Malacath but most Orc's are. Then there's Valeca Ironkettle. She's a Nord who lives in Whiterun Hold. She's going out with Eitoldr Triple-Trotter. I know… stupid name right? She would have been much better marrying me instead of that pig. She is a trained thief and a very good one as well. Now that I think about it she might be a child of Nocturnal! We arrived at the shrine and I saw a lady with two other people. I was correct about Turge and Valeca but who was the lady… We approached and the lady was… Azura! 'Lady Azura! You're Here… in person!'

'Yes Derllion. I see you kept Breulain alive. Good. Now I have a quest for you.' Her eyes turned red and she started changing shape into a ball of mist. All quests are given in the form of a prophecy.

_Four shall travel to disowned lands_

_Shall leave their families in blood coated hands_

_Three shall discover their family name_

_Trials should be completed in valour and vain_

_A sacrifice to be made in the name of truth_

_One shall be pleased with the item of truth_

'Well you have your quest now go complete it.' She disappeared and we sit their staring at each other.

'Where are my manners? I am Turge and this is Valeca Ironkettle.'

'I'm Derllion Springbranch a.k.a The Black Knight and this is Breulain Barkmire the famous Hunter of Falkreath.'

'Ah yes. I've heard about you Derllion. Quite the killer. Now does anyone have any idea what the disowned lands is?'

Breulain spoke up 'I do.' He said quietly. 'The disowned lands are… Solstheim!'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Breulain Barkmire

**A/N That Random Gay Guy couldn't be bothered to write his half any more so I am now doing it all!**

I felt confident that I was the only one that knew what the disowned lands were. I had a dark elf friend who came to Skyrim from Solstheim after the red mountain erupted and destroyed a lot of land.

'OK but what about the other lines?' Turge asked. _'Shall leave their families in blood coated hands.'_

'What about Castle Volkihar?' Derllion suggested. 'I'm sure most of them have blood coated hands.'

'Well they are vampires!' suddenly everyone stared at me as if I had just killed someone. 'What?'

'How do you know what Castle Volkihar is?' Derllion asked.

'Well two reasons; one, I'm part of the Dawnguard but I haven't left Fort Dawnguard and two, I just know it's my hunters instinct. I just know my way around Skyrim.'

'Do you remember what I said when I first saw you?' he asked.

'Erm. Hello Bruelain?'

'No after that!'

'You said. "You're trespassing on vampire territory. I thought _you_ especially would know about that." What did you mean by that?' I asked.

'The reason you know your way about Skyrim is not just Hunters instinct… it's the Hunters Instinct. Given only by Hircine to his Children. That's why you're good at hunting. You're Half-Hircine.'

'Hircine is my dad! I thought my dad died in a mining accident.' I was extremely excited. Not about my dad dying! But then a beautiful white Stag appeared in front of us.

_'Yes little hero. I am your father. I was going to surprise you but SOMEONE ruined it!'_

'Sorry Lord Hircine!'

_'Since I was going to send you a dream message the next time you sleep and tell you I may as well give you my quest now.' _The Stag turned Into a ball of mist just like Azura did. It started speaking.

_The hunt is completed by one_

_Only by my chosen son_

_The ring lies in the undead woods_

_Betrayed of your prize by the Brotherhood_

_My gleaming stag for death will be_

_The Ring and Oblivion collide at thee_

_The end of days my son shall not see_

_A heart breaking choice for you and for me_

Hircine Disappeared afterwards.

'Well that's a bit Macabre.' Valeca said.

'Well this and the last prophecy only have one meaning.' Turge said. 'Breulain is not going to make it out of this quest alive…'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Breulain Barkmire

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I only write my Fanfics at school and it was the Winter Break so sorry L**

How could my new found father send me on a quest that will only end in death for me?

'Well I know I probably should go away to save my live but this is a quest from two daedric princes so I can't exactly not do this.'

'I'm Sorry Breulain, but let's go get our families and bring them to the castle. Where is it anyway?' Valeca asked.

'West of Solitude near the border of High Rock but you'll have to get past Draiun, the guard. I'll give him a code word for you to say so he will let you in.' Derllion suggested. 'But what will it be?'

'How about… Debreuleca?' Turge asked.

'What in Oblivion is that?' I asked.

'It's a mix of you threes names' He explained. 'And it's not like anyone could think of that on the spot!'

'Good point. Let's all meet at 7:00pm tonight.'

'Okay!' And we all wen't our separate ways... For now.

'Explain to me where we are going?' Asked my husband Anoriath. (Yes I'm gay) **A/N I'm not In Real Life but the person who created Breulain is though. His name is 'That Random Gay Guy.' You can See why!**

'I can't exactly tell you where we are going because you'll think I'm cra- Wait. What was that?' I had a strange feeling that someone was following me. I turned and notched an Elven Arrow on my Elven Bow. (Hunting I use a Hunting Bow and Hide Armour but fighting, I use Elven stuff) I listened carefully to the sounds in the forest. I sheathed my arrow and got out one of my special arrows which bounce of trees and other objects and only stick in flesh. I shot it at a tree and it bounced off and hit something. I heard a yell but moments later my arrow came flying back and it was on fire! Whatever this was it was dangerous. I told Anoriath to run and I ran with him.

We were approaching the docks and I saw Draiun at the docks as usual. He must have thought we were intruders because he unsheathed his sword.

'Wait! Debreuleca. DEBREULECA! There's a monster chasing me!'

'Come on then quick get to the boat!' Draiun was gesturing us to hurry up but Anoriath wasn't in the best shape. He was struggling to keep up with me. He stumbled on the rigid surface and tripped over. The Creature burst out of the woods and I realised what it was. It was a Dwarven Ballistae! These carefully crafted pieces of machinery were made with a hard shell that can't be broken easily and shoots bolts that can penetrate even the strongest piece of Daedric Armour. Trembling with fear I sprinted to Anoriath but I was too late. As I was running I saw the Ballistae aiming and it shot a bolt towards Anoriath. It went straight through his heart and instantly killed him. In anger I located the chink in its armour and shot one of my arrows straight into it. The Monster stopped dead in its tracks, it shook around for a bit and then suddenly self-combusted. I leant over Anoriath and held him up to me. I realised that the line of the prophecy: _'Shall leave their families in blood coated hands' _meant that the four of them would be the people with 'blood coated hands'. I have to warn the others.

'Quick Draiun… Get me to the Castle!'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Turge

My wife and I were sitting in Castle Volkihar surrounded by hundreds of vampires which really made me uncomfortable. Who would have thought that a castle full of vampire's would be unnerving?

We were sitting down and a Wood Elf came up to us. 'Hello. I'm Dwelyn the Great. I am the leader at Castle Volkihar but I can't say I got here fairly! I killed my Predecessor but not in cold blood. His name was Lord Harkon. He was a good leader but he was a traitor and a bad father. He locked his daughter away in Dimhollow Crypt.'

'You mean that Creepy place near the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon and the Lord Stone!' I asked. I had been on many adventures away from Narzulbar but that place was creepy.

'Yes.' He continued. 'I found her and her to Harkon. He rewarded me with his blood. He turned me to a Vampire Lord. And I killed him with his own power after he wanted to kill Serana… My wife! Now how about a tour of the castle.'

'Urm… Sure.' We wandered down the large hallways down into a dungeon where there was some people tied down. 'Hey that looks like my friend Onobub!'

'You have a friend called… Onobub?' He asked

'Well. I did.' Now it was even more uncomfortable.

'Anyway if he is your friend he was very tasty. Let's continue.'

We were about to walk away when Bruelain came charging in. 'Derllion, Valeca, Turge! I figured out the prophecy line _shall leave their families in blood coated hands! _It means our hands. Our family members are going to die!' Quiet murmuring came over the hall.

'And how do you know this B?' Derllion asked.

'Because… Because Anoriath is dead… He was killed by a Dwarven Ballistae. There are more coming so we need to leave. Say goodbye to your family.' I wasn't sure if he was joking about but then I noticed the true sorrow in his eyes and he had his bow out and he was covered in blood. He was telling the truth.

I turned to my wife 'I'm so sorry…' Suddenly three Ballistae burst through the door.

In a robotic and cold voice it said 'Kill Half-blood spouses. None must remain…' The ballistae advanced into attack mode. They rolled about and bounced from wall to wall until one of them was in front of each one of us three. They armed their guns and shot…


End file.
